Sleepover Chaos!
by Glitters and Sparkles
Summary: What will happen if you let the girls sleepover? Answer: Tons of Trouble!


**Sleepover Chaos 1: Tenten is being 'naughy!'**

_**PCS: Hey everybody! I'm back!!**_

_**Characters: Oh no... get away!**_

_**PCS: ~glares~ why so mean to me??**_

_**C: cuz you're weird!**_

_**PCS: ~evil smirk~ now that u said that, I'll punish you people with a crazy game!**_

_**C: What game?! ~sweat drops~**_

_**PCS: You'll see later! Now someone said the disclaimer for me. Or else I won't start.**_

_**C: ~quiet~**_

_**PCS: Fine, I'll pick. You! Neji! Say the disclaimer.**_

_**Neji: Hn. PurpleChocolateShake or Aya-chan doesn't own me, my cute Tenten, or any of us. Now get lost!**_

_**PCS: Wha?! Don't shoo them away you baka! Hey, come back, everybody!**_

_**Tenten: Start writing already! I can't wait to share a popcorn with Neji! ~blush~**_

_**PCS: Fine. Here I go..**_

It was a very hot day, due to summer. Ino feel so bored, and decided to call Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten over, and maybe do some fun things together.

~Ino and Sakura's conv~

"_Hello?"_ Come Saku's sweet voice.

"Hey, forehead! Wanna come over?"

"_Sure! But can we go to Hinata's instead? I need to use her swimming pool for a moment! I'm dying here!"_

"I was going to call Hinata. But I call you first instead."

"_Well, then call her. And call me later after you know the asnwer." _

"Okay. Later, billboard brow!"

"_Later, Ino-pig."_

~Ino and Hinata's conv~

"_Hello? Ino?"_ Hinata's quiet voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Hina! I was wondering, can Saku and I come over to your house? We want to use your swimming pool."

"_Sure. Daddy's not home and the maids were away, since Neji nii-sann told them to take care of our other home."_

"Why is that?"

"_He probably doesn't want the maids to know what they're doing.."_

"Who're 'they'?"

"_Nii-san and Tenten-chan."_

"Tennie? She's there?"

"_Yeah.. but I don't really talk to her because whenever she stepped out of his room nii-san will pull her back in and kissing her senseless all the time."_

"Woot! Go Tennie!"

"_Err... yeah. Kinda cool, right?"_

"Whatever. So I can come? 3 times a day; Morning, day, and night?"

"_Why not just sleepover? Hanabi's having hers for 5 days straight already. And Nii-san got Tenten-chan so I have no one. I'll be happy if you come."_

"YAY! You're too nice, Hina. I'll tell Saku, then. Oh yeah, don't forget to tell Tennie we're coming over so don't moan so loud at night!" Ino teased, "See you, later, Hina!"

"_Bye,"_ Hinata replied.

~Back to Ino-Saku~

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino yelled as soon as Saku answered her phone.

_"So? Can we come?"_

"Yeah, and guess what, Hina told me that Tennie's been there for days!"

_"Why didn't she invite us, then? Why did she only invite Tennie?_" Saku pouted, _"it's unfair!"_

"Hina's being fair, Saku."

_"Oh, how so?"_

"She didn't invite Tennie. His stoic cousin did."

_"OH MY GOD!!!!! Are they dating now?"_

"Um. They are."

_"KYAA!!! They're so cute together!!!"_

"I KNOW! I can't wait to see Tennie!"

_"ME TOO!"_

"Now, lets pack and leave right away."

_"Wait! I'm afraid of Hiashi. He's creepy! What if he heard us splashing in the pool? What if we have to swim with him?"_

"Haha. Don't worry, Saku. Neji-san told them to leave for vacation or something like that."

_"Okay. See you soon"_

~Hyuuga household~

Hinata Hyuuga was walking past her sister's room, where all the chatting and laughter can be heard. She knocked.

"Hanabi! open the door! It's me!" She yelled **(I know she's OOC, but lets imagine she's not shy anymore)**.

"What is it?" Hanabi open the door.

"Ino and Saku are coming over so don't be so loud."

"Tell Nii-san and Tenten nee-chan not to be loud! We can even heard them shouting like an old couple even though his room is far away, as in across the hallways!"

"Okay. But you also can't be loud. If you be a good girl, me and Ino will ask you to join us in movie time."

"YAY! Ino nee-chan will ask me! But you have to ask my friends too."

"Right. Later, Hanabi-chan. Gotta check on Tenten-chan to see if she's okay."

"Bye, nee-chan!"

BAM! Hanabi closed the door loudly.

Hinata then continued down the hall to Neji's room. She knocked quietly. Tenten opens it.

"Hi Hin-"

"No escaping, Tenten!" Neji shouted. "I'll get the door myself!"

"It's just Hinata!"

"Fine."

"Umm.. Tenten-chan, Ino and Saku are coming this afternoon, so care to join us? Or you want to stay here with nii-san?"

"I would love to join you and I-"

"NO ESCAPING, TENTEN!!" Neji pull her away from the door and push her toward the bed. "She's staying with me, Hinata-sama."

"Okay. And.." Hinata blushed, "Hanabi told me that you and Tenten-chan are too loud,"

"That Hanabi.. I'll take care of her later. Thank you, Hinata-sama." And he BAM! bang the door on Hinata.

~That afternoon~

Ino and Saku doesn't need to ring the bell, since the guards are aways, courtesy to Neji. Hina greeted them, but they can't see Tenten anywhere.

"Hey, Hina!" Ino and Saku jump and hugged her.

"Hi." Hinata say back.

"Where's my baby and Tennie?" Ino asked.

"Your baby is in her room, but Tenten-chan is.." Hinata blushed.

"Wha? Where is she?" Sakura asked this time

"Nii-san said she can't leave his room and she will have to stay with him until he let her go!" Hinata said quickly.

It took Saku and Ino a while until they understand what she meant, then they laughed out loud.

"Ohmygosh! Poor Tenten.." Ino said between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah.." Saku agreed.

"Guys, let's go to my room and do something," Hina suggested.

"Can't I see my baby first?" Ino pouted.

"Sure you can," Hinata walked over to her little sister's room and knocked.

"Who's that?" She yelled

"Your sister and your other sister and your teacher!" Hinata answered.

"Your-sister-and-your-other-sister-and-your-teacher who?" Hanabi giggled.

"Just open it!" Hinata yelled back.

Hanabi open the door and hugged Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, Ino nee-chan, Sakura-san!"

"Hi, Hanabi/Hanabi-chan!" They answered as they hug her back.

"Hello, Sakura-sensei!" Hanabi's friends greeted Sakura, who's their medics teacher.

Sakura nodded and smiled at them. Then Hinata closed Hanabi's room door and marched over to his cousin's and temporarily, Tenten's room.

"Tenten/Tennie! Open the door!" The 3 of them knock on Neji's room door.

"Shut up!" A deep guy voice answered, instead of the high-pitched voice they wanted to hear.

"Hi, guys!" Tenten asnwered without opening the door, they can slightly hear her voice from inside the room, "Come i-"

"Don't come in!" Neji shouted, "Shoo! Go away!"

So they did, and yelled back, "We'll be in Hina's room if you need us, Ten!"

~Hinata's room~

"What do you think they're doing, Saku, Hina?" Ino asked while unpacking.

"Uhm. I don't know.." Hina mumbled.

"I wanna know,.." Pouted Sakura.

"Guys, let's play a game." Suggested Ino.

"What game?" Saku and Hina asked.

"Truth or dare." Smirked Ino.

"Okay!" They agreed excitedly.

~Truth or dare time~

"Who's going first?" Ino asked.

"Me!" Saku raised her hand.

"Okay."

"Hmm.. Hina, truth or dare?"

"Tr-truth," **(I know that she's not shy anymore, but let's just say she's nervous or something XD)**

"Did you and Naruto got to second base yet? Or more?" She smirked.

Hinata blushed and nodded shyly, "We did second, but not more."

"Okay. That's good."

"Your turn, Hina." Ino said.

"Um.. Ino-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Sakura whispered something to Hinata's ear and Hina smiled.

"We want Shika to give you a you-know-what."

"Okay. Wait here," Ino left the room and come back a few minutes later. Then she pulled down her tanktop by the shoulder and showed the girls a red mark. They giggled and Ino call Saku.

"Hey, forehead, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go to Neji and Tenten's room and eavesdrop on them and tell us what are they doing."

"Okay."

~With Saku~

She walked down the hall and put her ear into Neji's doorway. She listened intently.

"Mmmm.." She heard Tenten mumbled and she could feel herself blush, "It's so good..."

Sakura listen more intently and being quiet as possible.

"Neji! Fine, it's your turn! St-stop that!"

Saku tried to guess what is happening and she thought she could her a gulping noise.

"I think this could be a little more softer.."

"But this is my first time!" She could hear Neji's irritated voice from inside the room. But then she couldn't take it anymore and ran back to Hinata's room.

"Ahh! Help me!" She yelled.

"What are they doing?"

"Listen to this," Saku said, pulling out a tape recorder which kept the sound they heard just now.

Then all 3 girls blushed.

"So? What do you think, Ino?" Saku smiled at her friend.

"Good job, Saku!"

By that time Tenten entered Hinata's room.

"TEN! What did you just do?" Ino and Saku squealed while Hinata blushed.

"What? Which one? When?" Tenten looked confused.

"Just now!" Ino said, "DETAILS!"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you explain, this?" Saku turn the recorder on and Tenten listened to it. Then after she understand what her friends thought, she laughed out loud.

"So you guys thought we were doing _it_?" She asked between giggles.

"You didn't?"

"Of course not! I'm innocent!" She smiled cutely.

"Then what did you guys do?"

"Okay, I'll explain." She took a deep breath. "When I said 'mmmm..' I was eating some soup Neji made and I said it's good. And Neji keep taking the bowl away from me because he also wants to eat it. And that's why I said 'Stop that!'"

And Ino wasn't buying it, and instead she said, "How about the gulping? And the 'softer' thing?"

"Haha. It was chicken soup. And the chicken is a little hard so I told him it's supposed to be softer."

Sakura then asked, "What about the 'first time' he mentioned?"

"It's his first time making the soup!" Tenten couldn't help but laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Ohh..." The girls nodded and giggled loudly. Just then they heard Hanbi knocked on the door.

"Nee-chan! Open!" So Hinata did.

"Tenten nee-chan! What did you just do? Araya went past Nii-san's room to get something and she heard 'noises'." Hanabi told her, smirking.

"It's nothing like that, Hanabi-chan!"

"Okay, I believe you." Hanabi said sarcastically.

"No, really! Just ask your nee-chan."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Nee-chan? What happened?"

Hinata then re-told the story while playing the recorder.

Then they all burst out laughing.

_**PCS: YIPPEE!!!! Did I got you there, girls?**_

_**Ino, Saku, Hina, Hanabi, Araya: YES!!! **_

_**Tenten: HEY! How come I said those 'noises'? Why not Ino or Saku or even Hanabi?!**_

_**PCS: Because.. I love Tenten!**_

_**Girls: ~sweatdrops~ I'm outta here! Before she uses ME to make those 'noises'! **_

_**PCS: And..**_

_**Girls: Uhh.. PLEASE REVIEW!! Because if not, she will be even more of a meanie!**_

_**PCS: Right. BYE!!!!!**_


End file.
